Thinking of You
by deelynn
Summary: Response to prompt. Amanda's thoughts. A few weeks after "Service Above and Beyond"


This was a response to a prompt. Prompts: Vending Machine, Overgrown, Taxi, _Bonus: _Feathery

_Usual disclaimers, apply. Setting: Season one, a few weeks after "Service Above and Beyond."_

**Thinking of You**

Okay, so she'd admit that it all started with the excitement and the idea that she was actually living out a fantasy. And, it didn't hurt that the guy was handsome. He said it was a matter of life and death, and it was. Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes had pleaded, and she had answered. She was intrigued, interested. She'd always loved puzzles, and here was one to be solved. The sooner, the better. She couldn't get it out of her mind. It wouldn't leave her alone until she had figured it out. She'd done a pretty good job, too. She'd found him, rescued him, and caught the bad guys. Okay, he'd helped some. He'd helped her with the helicopter. A helicopter! She still couldn't believe that she'd actually piloted one. Those moments stuck in her mind like some dream.

"What are you wearing?"

"What do you care?"

That conversation made her chuckle, now. At the time, she'd been furious. One little package, one little helicopter ride – and she was hooked. It didn't matter that he wasn't particularly thrilled to have her involved. The boss, however, asked for her and encouraged her. He listened to her as if he was interested in what she had to say. She was beginning to feel like they were old friends, as if they'd known each other all their lives. She'd met his wife at some office party and had liked her, too. My, how things had changed.

She grabbed some chips from the vending machine and some water from the cooler as she looked around the break room. One more late night debrief to add to her growing list. She laughed softly to herself. She was happy for the quiet after all the excitement. Sometimes she felt inadequate surrounded by all these agents, and other times she felt pretty confident. She knew she'd come a long way since the first time and, with the little training she'd been given, she'd done alright.

She looked up to see him coming down the hall – the source of all her frustration and her current discomfort. She still wasn't entirely sure what had happened this afternoon. One minute she was sneaking around a house overgrown with ivy, the next she was lying in an ambulance with him standing over her with a concerned look on his face. At least, she thought it was concern. The first words out of his mouth, however, hadn't been very reassuring.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the car? Huh?"

Ugghh. Just because she wanted to be sure he was okay. He'd been in there way too long. She couldn't help it if she worried about him. He took way too many chances, and she was afraid one day it would catch up with him. Okay, she'd admit it. She cared. He was a good friend, whether he believed it or not. She still remembered how she felt when he'd "died" a few weeks ago. She didn't want to question those feelings too deeply. She'd admit, though, that she didn't want to go through that again anytime soon.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

She looked up. "No more questions?"

"They're done for now. Need a ride?"

"No, I'll call a taxi."

Was that a look of disappointment? Surely not. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

"I don't mind."

"That's okay. You probably need to head home yourself. You look tired. I'll be fine. The bad guys have been caught. They're going to jail. I'm sure Mr. Melrose will want me back in the office in the morning to type up our reports. Well, mine anyway. Probably yours, too, since he's been asking me to type them for you. So I should probably just go home, get cleaned up, and get some rest. You, too. You should go home."

"Amanda …"

"Hmmm?"

"I'll drive you home. There's no need to call a cab."

"Well, if you insist."

"You sure you're okay? You were out cold when I found you."

"I'm fine. Someone stabbed me with something. He thinks it was some kind of drug that knocked me out. I'm okay, really. Did you let him check that cut?"

"It's nothing. A scrape, that's all. Come on." He grabbed her arm and led her to the elevator. He squeezed her arm gently just a moment before letting go and hitting the elevator button. They stood in silence as the doors opened and they entered for the ride to the lobby. 'He still confuses me,' she thought. 'But, he's a good friend.' She'd had a bit of a crush on him at the beginning, but now … now, he was just a good friend. There were times when he invaded her dreams, especially after he'd carried her that time. But, it wasn't likely this friendship would ever go that far. Still, she cared. There was something about him that drew her, that made her trust him, that made her want to know him better. Something that made her want to make things better for him.

She glanced over at Lee. She remembered the first time she'd seen him in a tuxedo. His smile and the way he'd acted had flattered her, until she realized he was using his charm to get what he wanted. As helpful as she had been – she'd saved his life, after all – he always seemed to be in a hurry to get rid of her. And yet, there were times when he almost appeared glad she was there. At any rate, she was determined to stay with the Agency. She'd grown to appreciate what they did, what she could contribute, even if some people didn't think she was capable. She needed to write a letter to Mr. Melrose. She wanted formal training. The occasional self-defense lessons, the books and tapes – they were okay, but she wanted more.

As the elevator door opened, Lee's hand found its familiar place in the small of her back. A comforting touch, despite the fact they hadn't known each other that long. Dean's touch … she couldn't complete the thought. She liked Dean; they were a comfortable couple, but … maybe that was the problem. She and Joe had been in love, but they had been comfortable, too. Maybe she didn't want comfortable any more, maybe she wanted … excitement.

"Amanda?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I just asked if you were hungry, and you didn't answer me."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just tired, that's all."

"Oh. Okay." He opened the car door, and she got in. "So, do you want something, or not?"

"Thank you, Lee, that's kind of you, but I'm just ready to go home. It won't be long before I'll have to be up getting the boys ready for school." She paused. "Oh my gosh. Mother. What am I gonna tell her?"

"What did you tell her about today?"

"I mumbled something about pets and plants and several places."

"So, tell her something came up with one of your clients."

"I'm too tired to worry about it right now. If I'm lucky, she won't wake up when I sneak in, and I'll be able to come up with something in the morning." She lay back on the headrest and closed her eyes. "Lee?"

"What?"

"Did I hear something about chicken feathers?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh …."

"You heard something about goose feathers."

"Goose feathers?" She opened her eyes to see Lee's fingers clutching the steering wheel, and a grimace on his face.

"As in, a pillow."

"A pillow?"

"Yes, a pillow. Parkinson threw a pillow at me to distract me and the pillow busted, so I ended up with feathers all over me."

"Ahhh." Amanda chuckled. "I bet you looked…"

"Look, Amanda … Francine …"

"Got it. I won't say any more about it." She smiled and closed her eyes again. 'But that doesn't mean I can't think about it.'


End file.
